


Das Erbe einer Königin

by Sweetchees



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetchees/pseuds/Sweetchees
Summary: Atlantis ist wieder in die Pegasus-Galaxy und hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, eine Allianz aufzubauen. Als auf einmal ein Basisschiff erwacht, dass vollkommen anders ist, als alle die sie je gesehen haben. Deren Königin will nur eines: Den Kopf, einer sagenumwobenen Erbin und den Schatz der Lunare!Als ein zweites Wraith-Basisschiff direkt auf der Erde erwacht, wird AR-01 zur Erde beordert.Ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit beginnt, als die Erbin erwacht und sie zum Zentrum einer uralten Fehde wird.Währenddessen kämpft die unfreiwillige Erbin um ihr Überleben und wünscht sich, sie wäre doch mit ihren Freunden in den langweiligen Wellness-Urlaub geflogen. Den jetzt muss sie eine Sache verinnerlichen: Entweder sie lernt oder sie stirbt! Zweite Chancen gibt es nicht und die Aliens kennen keine Gnade!





	Das Erbe einer Königin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiktion, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie euch gefallen wird. Meine Geschichte spielt nach der Final-Season und wird sich hauptsächlich auf einen von mir geschaffenen Character konzentrieren :) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und bin immer offen für Kritik und Anmerkungen :D

Die Königin blickte besorgt aus dem Fenster ihres Basisschiffes und dachte mit großen Bedenken an die Schlacht, die vor ihrer Rasse lag. Es würde viele Oper fordern auf den Seiten der Antiker, aber umso mehr auf ihrer Eigenen. Nur noch mehr Blutdurst würde entstehen. Die Flammen, der Wut und des Zornes würden heller brennen, als jemals zuvor. Keiner der beiden Seiten würde nachgeben. Keiner würde vergeben und vergessen. Sie wusste es so sicher wie sie wusste, dass die Stargates aus dem Erz Narquadah geschmiedet worden waren. Zu vieles war zwischen den Völkern vorgefallen. Zu viel Leid hatten die Antiker, ihrer Rasse angetan. Viel zu vorschnell und zu geringschätzig urteilten die Antiker, über die vermeintlich niedere Lebensform. Zu schwer lastete das Geschehene auf den einst so friedfertigen Seelen der Wraith. Es dürstete die stolzen Krieger nach Rache und Vergeltung, für die Experimente, die den Untergang ihrer Rasse hätten bedeuten können. Nun sah es so aus, als könnte nicht mehr, ihren Entschluss zurückzuschlagen, im Zaum halten. Es würden Generationen vergehen, bis das berechtigte Feuer des Hasses, zu einem Haufen glühender Kohle verebben würde. Bis die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit verblasen und zu einem alten, kaum fassbaren Geist und somit auslöschbar werden würde.  
Wenn dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen war und er würde kommen, musste eine starke Königin, die Regentschaft an sich nehmen und einen Weg finden wollen, die beiden Völker zum Frieden zu führen. Eine Königin, der jeder Wraith aus tiefen Respekt folgen wollen würde. Seufzend wand sie sich vom Fenster der Brücke ab und lief durch die dunklen Gänge des Raumschiffes. Einmal mehr würde sie in ihr Laboratorium gehen. Sichergehen, dass alles nach Plan verlief. Ein letztes Mal würde sie ihre Wissenschaftler sehen. Die einzigen Wraith, die einen tiefen Respekt für sie hatten. Seite an Seite hatte sie die vergangenen zehn Jahre mit ihnen gearbeitet. Geforscht und studiert. Mit ihnen gelacht und philosophiert. 

Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie nie eine Person der Konflikte gewesen war. Sie konnte nicht mit ihnen umgehen und konnte auch kaum ihre Stellung auf ihrem eigenen Schiff verteidigen. Einzig und allein ihr Gefährte war der Grund, dass noch keine jüngere Königin sie ersetzt hatte. Ihr bemerkenswerte und überaus stolzer Krieger. Manchmal fragte sie sich warum er damals ausgerechnet sie gewählt hatte.  
„Meine Königin?“ sie hörte die sanfte, seltsam klingende Stimme ihres High Commanders, die ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Es erstaunte sie immer wieder aufs Neue, wie sehr sie ihn nach all der gemeinsamen Zeit noch begehrte. Wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, sie hätte ihn nicht so bitterlich enttäuscht. Das alles hier war ihre Schuld!  
Sie bereute nicht sich eingemischt zu haben und die Wraith somit aus ihren Zellen befreit zu haben. Ihr Volk hatte die Freiheit damals, sowie heute mehr als verdient. Sie hatte in ihren Leben viele Fehler begangen. Das war keiner von ihnen gewesen! Was sie bereute war, dass sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, die Meute zusammen zu halten. Ihren Hass zu lindern und vielleicht die Antiker umzustimmen. Die Königin mit den eisblauen Augen und den weißen Haaren war einfach zu schwach gewesen. Zu friedvoll in ihrer Natur.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“ Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, hörte sie die wohltuenden Worte ihres Gefährten.  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich er nähergekommen war. Sie hätte es auf seine übermenschlichen Reflexe und seine militärische Ausbildung schieben können. Die Tatsache, dass er einer der besten Krieger ihres Volkes war. Doch das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie einfach mangelhaft als Königin war. Sie hörte niemals auf ihre Instinkte; ihr Kopf ließ es einfach nicht zu, selbst wenn sie es versuchte. Sie war langsam, schwach. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren zwar überragend, aber sie hatte keinerlei Kontrolle darüber. Es aus einen Grund, der sich ihr nicht erschloss, auch niemals lernen können. Im Endeffekt konnte sie keine ihrer Fähigkeiten nutzen, ohne sich stark zu konzentrieren und ihre Umwelt auszublenden. Was absolut tödlich sein konnte. Es nagte an ihr und zerfraß sie förmlich vor Verzweiflung. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass was sie tat genug war. Ihre Instinkte jedoch, nannten sie einen Feigling. Auf welchen Part ihrer Selbst sollte sie hören? Die Königin wusste es nicht. Somit stand sie im ständigen Konflikt mit sich selbst. 

Der stattliche Wraith, mit den strengen Gesichtszügen und den breiten Schulten stand nun neben ihr. Wie sonst auch trug er seine Gesichtszüge in einer eisernen undurchschaubaren Maske. Keine Emotion verunstaltete sein schönes Gesicht. Für jeden schien es so, als hätte er keine Emotion. Keine schwachen Momente. Doch sie konnte es in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er besorgt war. Besorgt um sie. Besorgt um sein Volk. Er war ein herzensguter Mann, der den Krieg genauso wenig mochte wie sie. Ihn jedoch als eine Notwendigkeit empfand. Das allem voran, erkannte sie den Funken des Zorns in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er war wütend und vielleicht auch frustriert über die Entwicklungen der letzten Jahre. Doch er war nicht vor Hass zerfressen, wie viele seiner Brüder. Er hasste den Krieg. Den schon bald würde er von ihm das ultimative Opfer fordern.  
Ihr Mann wusste, dass er sie nicht abhalten konnte, ihren waghalsigen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Die Königin konnte diesen Krieg nicht verhindern und sie wusste, dass er nicht einfach Enden würde, wenn sie ihre Augen davor verschloss.  
Sie schuldete es ihrem Mann. Ihrem Volk. Vielleicht auch sich selbst. Sie würde ein Vermächtnis hinterlassen.  
Einen letzten Ausweg um diesen Krieg zu beenden, falls die Antiker und Wraith nicht von selbst einen finden sollten.  
Sie hatte die letzten Jahre mit der Forschung verbracht und es war nun endlich fertig. Das Serum, das die Welt retten, oder sie endgültig in Schutt und Asche legen würde.  
Es würde einige Jahre, vielleicht auch Jahrtausende brauchen. Doch der Tag würde kommen, an dem eine geeignete Genträgerin auftauchen und das Erbe somit auf sie übergehen würde. Diese Erbin würde eines Tages den Krieg beenden, dessen war sie sich sicher. Auf welche Weise konnte sie nicht sagen und nun auch nicht mehr beeinflussen. Sie konnte nur noch auf das Beste hoffen.  
„Es ist soweit!“ Die Königin war überrascht, dass sie es geschafft hatte ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. Innerlich zitterte sie und ihr war mulmig. Sie spürte die zaghafte Verbindung, die ihr Gefährte aufbaute. Einmal mehr war er ihr Fels in der Brandung. Einmal mehr tat sie ihm weh.  
Du kannst noch umkehren, niemand würde es dir vorhalten. Es war ein zaghafter Versuch, der ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Sie Beide kannten die Antwort. Die Königin spürte seinen stechenden Schmerz und konnte nicht anders als sich in seine Arme zu werfen. Normalerweise hätte er sie zur Ordnung gerufen, doch heute war ein besonderer Tag und so erwiederte er ihre Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich. Als ob er sie nie wieder gehen lassen würde. Die anwesenden Wraith im Raum verließen so diskret wie möglich das Labor.  
Ich muss es tun! Würdest du mich ein letztes Mal begleiten?  
Ich würde dir überall hin folgen. Bis in den Tod!  
Es war ein düsteres Versprechen, von dem sie wusste, dass er es auch so meinte. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der etwas leichtfertig versprach. Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und einmal mehr setzte sie die Maske der kalten Wraith-Königin auf. Wo sie sonst so kläglich versagte, schien heute so einfach für sie zu sein.  
Heute war sie eine anmutige und stolze Königin.  
Heute, würde sie die Tür zur Zukunft aufreißen. Heute würde der Tag sein, an welchen sie sterben würde. Sie würde untergehen, aber das nicht ohne den großen Knall!


End file.
